pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
DP041: A Stand-Up Sit-Down!
is the 41st episode of Pokémon: Diamond & Pearl. Episode Plot Glameow and Misdreavus are searching for something and see the heroes. They come and ask for help, so Pikachu and Piplup go, with the heroes following them. They finally see Zoey got her leg hurt. Zoey thinks it is nothing, but proves Dawn otherwise. Dawn searches in her bag for something to help, but sees only snacks and juice. Brock offers help, without having to go to the Pokémon Center, but realizes that he has got ahead of himself and wants to go there. When Brock yells at Dawn, Ash, Pikachu and Piplup try to calm him down which made Zoey rather hear Dawn talk instead. Zoey's leg is treated and she stands up, but still cannot stand without having pain. Zoey will have to rest. Her Shellos worries, but she proves it she will be fine. She caught Shellos where Dawn caught Buizel. Ash and Pikachu greet it, but it is shy. Team Rocket sees the event and think they could catch that Shellos. Dawn brings Buizel out to meet Zoey. Buizel sees Shellos and goes to inspect it closer, but it scares it. Dawn and Piplup scold it, but it does not seem to have an interest, making Piplup even angrier. Zoey does not know how will she have the Double Performance, making Dawn confused. Zoey shows a clip of Hearthome Contest advertisement - a clip of Marina having her Jigglypuff and Feraligatr in balance, making a dazzling attack. Zoey tells the Double Performance will be in Hearthome City, as well as in Grand Festival. Zoey offers to train with Dawn for a while, so she accepts. She demonstrates by having Shellos use Mud Bomb, then having Glameow use Shock Wave to make a magnificent sight. With Shellos' Hidden Power, the mud turns to sparkles. Zoey advises Dawn to work on which order and which moves to use in the Contest, as well as the end pose and the seal on the Poké Ball to use. Dawn is fascinated by Zoey's skills, but Zoey still thinks she can do better - one cannot be fully satisfied and needs to search for better combinations. Dawn recalls that was what her mom told her, as she was a top-coordinator. Dawn is tempted to work on the double performances. Team Rocket hears this and think it will be difficult, but Jessie tells them it is not so much difficult - after all, they attack the twerps using two Pokémon at a time. Jessie wants to enter to prove James and Meowth wrong. Dawn has made a plan - first are Piplup and Pachirisu for appeal, then Buizel and Buneary for the battle. They need some training, so Pachirisu and Piplup are ready. Pachirisu uses Sweet Kiss, then Piplup Whirlpool. However, the hearts got hit by Whirlpool. Pachirisu uses Discharge on the Whirlpool, but this causes Piplup and Dawn (who tried to save it) being hit. She tries again - Pachirisu uses Discharge and then Piplup Whirlpool, but this collides and creates a smoke. Ash proposes to have some battling first. Ash sent Aipom and Pikachu for battle, while Dawn her Buizel and Buneary. Aipom uses Swift and Pikachu jumps between stars to use Quick Attack. Pikachu charges, but Buizel and Buneary go to attack Aipom. Buizel uses Aqua Jet and Buneary Ice Beam on it, but this causes Buizel to be frozen and hit Aipom. Buizel uses SonicBoom, hitting Aipom. Aipom uses Focus Punch and Pikachu Thunderbolt, with latter causing the ground pieces to hit Buizel and Buneary. Buneary uses Ice Beam, but damages the ground pieces and gets hit by Focus Punch, defeating her. Pikachu charges with Volt Tackle and Buizel counters with Aqua Jet, causing a lot of damage to both Pokémon. However, Buizel got defeated. Zoey wonders what was the combination of Ice Beam and Aqua Jet about, so Dawn tells she thought Buizel would look great in ice armor, but thought wrong. The heroes are nevertheless impressed and think it is a good idea. Dawn has doubts, but her Pokémon convince her otherwise. Buizel and Buneary try again to make the combo, but fail to, as Buizel got frozen again. Team Rocket comes, disguised in contest outfits. Jessilina (or Jessie) saw the performance, but tells Dawn she failed hard to perform correctly. Dawn responds she will get better, but Jessilina thinks she will not win the Hearthome Contest and challenges her. Zoey takes the challenge to prove her wrong. Jessie sent Seviper and Dustox, while Zoey her Glameow and Shellos. Dustox starts by using Poison Sting upwards, and with Seviper's Poison Tail, the stings speed up. Glameow counters with Iron Tail and Shellos' Mud Bomb stops the attack in full. Dustox uses Psybeam, but misses. Glameow uses Shadow Claw, and with the boost of Shellos' Blizzard, hits both Pokémon and sends them back to Jessie, knocking her out. Zoey asks if she wants another battle, but James and Meowth say no and carry her and her Pokémon away. Later, Zoey is at the Center to have rest. She promises to see Dawn at Hearthome City Contest and wishes Ash good luck in his Gym battles. Brock and Ash tell Dawn Zoey is one tough rival, though Dawn responds rivals are meant to be beaten. Debuts Pokémon Shellos (western variety) Trivia *Professor Oak's Pokémon Lecture was not aired. Instead of the lecture, information on The Rise of Darkrai was featured. *Music from Jirachi: Wish Maker is used as background music. *It is revealed through a video demonstration of a Double Performance that Marina has become a Coordinator and Wani-Wani is now a Feraligatr. *Team Rocket doesn't blast off or recite their motto in any form in this episode. However, when they dragged Jessie and her Pokémon, Team Rocket departed like the glittering star when they are usually blasted off. Gallery Glameow and Misdreavus meet Pikachu and Piplup DP041 2.jpg Zoey feels the pain DP041 3.jpg The advert DP041 4.jpg Glameow and Shellos' combination DP041 5.jpg Dawn rescues Piplup in wrong time DP041 6.jpg The combination of Aqua Jet and Ice Beam DP041 7.jpg Pikachu and Buizel collide DP041 8.jpg Jessilina appears DP041 9.jpg Glameow counters Poison Sting via Iron Tail DP041 10.jpg Jessilina's Pokémon got knocked out on her }} Category:Episodes focusing on Dawn Category:Episodes focusing on Zoey Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Masamitsu Hidaka Category:Episodes directed by Masaru Koyama Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl Episodes